


A Disastrous Miscommunication

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [27]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fainting, Hospitalization, Hurt Avengers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Presumed Dead, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: The Avengers receive some terrible news...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	A Disastrous Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Miscommunication”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [D2]
> 
> And for day 29 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: Emergency Room

After the debrief with SHIELD and the leading security councils of the world the team wasted no time in rushing over to the Hospital Steve was airlifted to. If it were up to them they would have skipped the debrief and gone straight over. But due to the nature and size of the threat they had just dealt with, they needed to get the information they had gathered to as many security parties as possible in case of a repeat.

Tony quickly steps out of the jet and sprints through the hospital doors, heart in his throat.

He quickly pulls his Avengers ID card out of his pocket as he approaches the reception desk at a speed.

Tony tosses the card down on the reception desk when he reaches it. “Tony Stark. Where is Steve Rogers” he says. He tongue feels like a lead weight in his mouth.

The reception looks up at him in a mix of shock and confession as he picks up the card, looking it over to verify his details.

Tony shifts from foot to foot anxiously.

“I’ll just check for you, Mr Stark” the receptionist says, flashing him a smile.

“Thank you”

The rest of the team come up behind him, each of them radiating the same restless anxiousness and worry. Tony watches the man’s face as he reads through something on the screen. Waiting desperately for the room number or the directions to Steve.

Tony’s stomach sinks when the man’s face goes pale, eyes flicking up to Tony’s with unease.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry. Steven Rogers is deceased.”

“What?” Tony chokes. The world is tilting, shifting sideways, he can’t stop his decent. The world goes dark as he hits the floor.

* * *

“I can’t begin to tell you how sorry we are for this misunderstanding.” The district manager says.

“You call this a ‘misunderstanding’?” Clint asks, his voice dripping with venom. “This was way beyond a misunderstanding, pal, you just told us one of our own was dead.”

“A simple miscommunication.” The manager says, his face getting even redder with shame and embarrassment. “A man who shared Captain Rogers name ha-”

“I’m not interested in hearing it” Clint says, waving his hand dismissively. He walks over to join the rest of the Avengers gazing through the window overlooking the emergency theatre.

Tony stood by Steve’s side, dressed head to toe in scrubs, as the surgeons operated.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
